


Last day of my Immortal Life

by Steffie



Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Gen, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Duckula had discovered that he is dying; and must choice between living as a pure vampire or a mere mortal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last day of my Immortal Life

Transylvania, home of the greatest vampire duck in history: Count Duckula.   
Vampire beast beware, for your vampire days are over!

*Meanwhile inside the dining hall of Castle Duckula*

"Dinner's ready, Master Duckula!" Nanny sang as she placed the plate in front of   
her young master. The young mallard stared at the broccoli sandwich with   
suspicious eyes. After he checked to make sure his meal didn't have meat or   
blood in it, he brought the sandwich close to his beak and sinked his vampire   
fangs into it. The count couldn't believe how tasty his snack was; and it wasn't   
spoilt by Igor either!

But, the bliss didn't last forever! As soon as he finished his sandwich, Count   
Duckula felt his throat tighten. Moments later, he passed out. Nanny clucked in   
surprise when she noticed what happened to the poor master. She first tried   
slapping his back, but soon realized that Count Duckula wasn't choking.   
"Oh dear! Mr. Igor, help!!" Nanny clucked as she ran as fast as she could to   
find the butler.

*Much later, Count Duckula's bedroom*

Count Duckula groaned as he finally came to. He noticed the worried Nanny and   
Igor standing by the foot of his bed.  
"What happened? Why do I feel so weak?" the mallard groaned as he whispered   
weakly.  
"M'Lord, you had passed out after you had eaten your meal." Igor explained to   
the young fowl.  
"What do you mean, Igor? Why did I pass out after that? I didn't choke on it!"  
"..." Igor and Nanny stared at one another nervously.  
"Igor? Nanny? What's going on?"  
Igor took a deep breath before he spoke.   
"Does M'Lord know the reason why vampires drink blood?"  
"That's easy! It's because they love the taste, Igor." Duckula rolled his eyes.   
His eyes widened when the vulture shook his head.  
"While it is true that vampires learnt to love the taste of blood, they don't   
drink it because they want to. Vampires drink blood in order to survive."  
"...What are you saying, Igor?"   
"Despite the fact M'Lord was resurrected differently compared to his   
forefathers, M'Lord's body requires blood just as much as the normal vampire in   
order to survive. If M'Lord doesn't drink any for a certain amount of time,   
M'Lord shall...become eight-hundred year old dust.  
"  
"...You really are a sly fowl, Igor. But, do you really think that scaring me   
into drinking blood will turn me into the true vampire?! Then you're living in a   
dream world, Igor!"  
"Mr. Igor isn't lying, Duckyboos. Besides, it's far too late for the blood to   
reverse t'e effects." Nanny piped up.  
"What does this mean, then?"  
"M'Lord, there's only one way for me to save you from death. There's a spell I   
can cast, but M'Lord must decide whether the spell should transform you into a   
true vampire, or a mere mortal."  
"..."  
"No M'Lord, I can't interfere with the spell to force it to transform you into a   
true vampire. If I did, M'Lord will perish, and I would never be able to   
resurrect M'Lord."

"Igor, what do you mean when you said I must decide whether the spell should   
transform me into a pure-blooded vampire or mortal?"  
"This spell shall sense M'Lord's feelings, and transform you into the being you   
want to be. But, M'Lord has to be certain first, or else you shall perish."  
"No matter w'at you've decided, Mr. Igor and your Nanny shall always support   
your decision. We had promised that we shall always look out for you."  
"Well, I want to be a mortal." Duckula stated firmly.  
"Are you certain, M'Lord? As a mortal, you shall no longer have powers, won't be   
able to use the castle to travel to wherever you'd like to go and M'Lord's   
lifespan shall be very small as well."  
"That's the risk I'd like to take, Igor. Please begin the spell."  
"Would M'Lord like to come with me to the living room? I shall fetch M'Lord's   
coffin for the ritual."  
"Sure. The sooner we can begin, the better." Duckula agreed as Nanny cradled him   
in her good arm and carried him to the living room.

*Much later*

Igor and Count Duckula were in the living room. Nanny stood watch outside as   
Igor was drawing a circle in around the coffin that laid horizontally in the   
middle of the room. The coffin was also occupied by the young mallard. After the   
butler was done drawing the circle, he placed several candle around the circle and   
lit them up one by one. After he was done, he asked if the count was ready.   
After receiving a weak reply from the duck, the vulture started to chant the   
spell. Green, black, white, yellow and blue lights circled around the coffin   
while the entire room became a pitch black.

Moments later, Duckula screamed in pain as the lights entered his body. Igor's   
chanting and Duckula's screaming became so loud that they didn't hear Nanny fall   
as she was knocked out by Dr. Von Goosewing's stun gun. They didn't even hear   
Goosewing's orders that they should stop. They didn't hear the gander's loud   
hiss as he charged towards the coffin. As soon as Igor finished chanting, he was   
knocked out by Goosewing's stun gun. The mallard leaped out of the coffin as   
fast as he could and ran out of the living room as fast as his legs could take   
him.

"Come back here, you foul fiend!" Goosewing hissed angrilly as he searched his   
pocket for his trusty musket. As soon as he found it, he fired several stakes at   
the mallard. The count quacked in fear as he ducked out of the way. The stakes   
pinned his cape and sleeves against the wall.

"Goosewing, listen to me! I'm not a vampire anymore!" Duckula pleaded in fear as   
his nemesis waddled towards him.   
"You are being lying, Count Duckula!" the elderly fowl honked as he shook his   
head in disgust.   
"I am not lying, Gooswing! I am a mortal!"  
"I am not believing you."  
"How about using a mirror, or something, to check whether or not I'm telling the   
truth. If I have a reflection, I'm not lying. If I don't have one, you are free   
to kill me right here, right now."

Dr. Von Goosewing dug into his pocket until he found a tiny handheld mirror he   
always carried with him. Standing next to his prey, he turned his mirror towards   
the mallard. For a moment, there wasn't a reflection, but it slowly formed into   
the reflection of the count. The gander dropped the mirror as if it suddenly bit   
him. His entire body trembled in shock. He didn't even react when Igor and Nanny   
loomed over him.

"I vos trying to kill an innocent fowl after all zhese years?!" Goosewing's   
voice trembled as he watched Igor and Nanny unpin the duck from the wall.  
"Gott, please be forgiving me. I had not be knowing!" the vampire hunter prayed   
on his knees.  
"Dr. Von Goosewing..."  
"Oh sir, I am being so sorry. I heff zhought you vhere Count Duckula after all   
zhese years. I shall be on my vhay. Gud bye, sir." Goosewing apologized before   
he leapt out of the window. After a minute, the gander's hot-air balloon flew   
higher and higher until it just became a tiny speck in the sky.

"Well, that's the last of Goosewing. How about we celebrate my new mortality by   
going to that new pub that opened yesterday?" Duckula suggested.   
"T'at's a great idea, Duckyboos."  
"C'mon, let's go."  
"If I could survive twenty-five years of the young master's strange ways, I'm   
certain I can survive another sixty years. Besides, I can still resurrect him as   
a true vampire; thanks to this spell..."

"What was that, Igor?"  
"Oh, nothing, M'Lord."  
"C'mon, let's go to that new pub. I've heard that they have karaoke night every   
night!"

As the faithful butler groaned in despair about his Master's strange ways, I   
fear I must bid ye farewell.

Goodnight out there...whatever you are!

The End


End file.
